


Deserved

by RileySavage7



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15987671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: Becky changed after SummerSlam, Charlotte thinks it's her fault.





	Deserved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissToastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/gifts).



"I mean, what I really wanna know is where they found those glasses... You looked like an emo librarian". 

Charlotte laughed at her own joke, but noticed that Becky wasn't sharing in the amusement. The Irish woman absentmindedly bit at her fingernails, staring out the window of the car. 

"You still looked cute though. Even though you ambushed me... almost broke my arm". The blonde woman momentarily took her eyes off the road to glance over at Becky. 

"Okay, what's wrong? You've been like this since... God, I don't even know when". Charlotte shook her head and a defeated sigh left her body. 

"SummerSlam. Right before that show was the last time I saw the real Becky. After that she was replaced by this no-fun, brooding, expressionless jerk who hardly EVER replies to my texts or takes my calls or listens to me anymore". 

Becky swallowed hard, but still said nothing. 

"And I get it. I get that you're the actress - and you're so committed and so fucking good at it - but it's just us and even now you treat me like... like you really hate me ". Charlotte's voice slightly trembled. Her eyes filled with tears before she could stop it. 

"I don't hate you"

It came out quickly and barely audible. 

Charlotte gave a mirthless chuckle. "Could've fooled me". 

They pulled up at the hotel, got themselves and their bags out of the car and went their separate ways. Ever since the feud they've been rooming with other people. Charlotte with Asuka and Becky with Zelina. 

Becky didn't mind Zelina - they got on well. Both minded their own business, but even Zelina couldn't ignore the sobs coming from Becky's bed at 23:32 at night. 

The petite woman padded over to Becky's bed. 

"I know you're not okay, so I'm not even gonna ask. You don't have to talk to me about it, but I am here". 

Becky sat up straight and wiped the tears with the back of her hand. 

"Th-thanks, Zelina. And sorry 'bout all the cryin' and stuff". 

Zelina gave a sincere smile and placed a gentle hand on Becky's shoulder. 

"Don't be sorry - we're all guilty of crying ourselves to sleep at some point". 

"But I've been doing it a lot lately". A sad smile spread across Becky's red, tearstained face. 

"That's okay too. Hey, I'll make us some tea".

Becky shook her head. "Thanks, but tea... Charlotte and I... It used to be our thing. 

Zelina nodded. "Hot chocolate can be our thing then". 

\---

Becky and Zelina sat on the couch, drinking their hot beverages and enjoying the compatible silence. 

"Thanks for this. I needed it". Becky spoke into the mug. 

"Did you and Charlotte have a fight?". 

Becky's heart fluttered at the mention of that name. 

"We... I've been a bitch to her... She didn't...doesn't deserve this". 

Zelina reached out and grabbed Becky's hand. "This feud's been hard on both of you". 

"It's not just that - It's me. I can't get over the fact that I'm supposed to..." Becky wiped a few tears away. 

"You don't have to tell me - it's personal. I do think you should make things right with Charlotte though. If you've really been a bitch, you gotta make it up to her. As soon as possible". 

"It's not that simple... I've hurt her in so many ways recently..."

"Then go fix it... As in right now". 

Becky had a quizzical look on her face. Zelina couldn't be serious. 

"It's midnight... She's probably asleep". 

"If she cared half as much about the two of you as you, she'll still be awake". 

Becky contemplated for all of three seconds before she rushed to the door. 

\---

Charlotte felt pathetic for spending all night scrolling through her camera roll and breaking her heart with each and every picture of Becky. 

She just wanted things to be okay between them. After winning that damn title everything changed. Becky became distant and she became careful around her best friend. Afraid of being too happy or too excited about being the champion. Truthfully, Charlotte wished for that fucking title to spontaneously combust and disappear forever. Anything to make things between her and the woman she loved better. 

But Becky was a different person now. 

All the things she once loved about Becky were replaced by all of the things she hated about herself. 

Giddiness replaced by smugness. Happiness replaced by arrogance. Love replaced by vengefulness. 

Maybe Becky wasn't just a good actor. Maybe she really hated Charlotte and all the opportunities she got. 

The blonde woman cried into the pillow again. A lot of people disliked her - a quick scroll through Instagram would confirm that - but the thought of Becky, her Becky, hating her... It was the worst kind of pain. 

Charlotte was startled when her phone vibrated right next to her ear. She checked it and saw the message notification. 

Bex: I'm by your door. I know it's late but I really need to see you. 

Charlotte flung herself out of bed and made her way to the door. 

She found a tired and sad looking Becky Lynch in the hallway. 

"Hey", Becky croaked. Sounded like she'd been crying a lot. 

"Bex..."

"I like the shirt", Becky said with something like a smile on her face. 

"I can't wear it out in public... So I sleep in it". 

Becky nodded. "Orange is your color... All colors are"

"Why are you here Becky? I know it isn't for idle chit-chat". Charlotte decided to take charge of the situation. 

Becky sighed. "I'm sorry... About everything. Slapping you after our match, attacking you from behind the entire time..."

"Really Becky? You're apologizing for scripted attacks?" Charlotte crossed her arms in defiance. "How about apologizing for failing to do the one thing you promised me you'd always do? Being there for me". 

"Char, I was just..."

"No Bex... You giving me the silent treatment ironically spoke volumes about how you truly feel. I know you resent me for getting the belt... Know you think you deserve it more". 

Charlotte gave a bitter chuckle. 

"And you do. But so do I. You know how hard I work, how much I sacrifice. So I'm sorry that I won, that they let me win, but I am not going to apologize for who I am. I am NOT going to downplay my achievements anymore". 

"You do that?", Becky asked softly. 

"Well... Isn't that why you're mad at me?", Charlotte fought back the tears. 

"No... Charlie I'm not mad at you... I can never be mad at you and I could NEVER hate you". Becky moved closer, grabbing hold of Charlotte's hand. 

"But then... Why have you been so different lately? Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Because... I feel so guilty about the things I have to do and say... You're my best friend and I'm doing all these shady things, insulting you all the time. I can't face you anymore, Charlie". 

Charlotte felt fresh tears rolling down her cheeks, but then Becky's cold hands wiped them right off. 

"I know how you get... How quickly you're triggered. I don't want to be the reason you're reminded of... "

"Bex... The difference between you and them is that you never mean it... And I know that". 

"But still... It feels wrong". 

Charlotte wrapped her long arms around Becky, hugging her tightly. "I know you'll never hurt me on purpose". 

"I love you, Charlotte... More than anything and everyone else", Becky mumbled into Charlotte's chest. 

"I love you just as much. I missed you, Bex. I missed this". Charlotte didn't want to let go, but she felt Becky trying to wiggle loose. 

"Sorry, I just need to do something real quick". Becky stood on her toes and placed a gentle peck on Charlotte's cheek. 

"You deserve everything title reign you've ever gotten". 

Becky kissed Charlotte's lips. "You deserve all the pay per view matches and all the WrestleMania moments you've had and will have in the future". 

Another kiss, this time Becky lingered longer on Charlotte's lips. 

"You deserve all the praise and prestige and honors you get". 

"Becky..."

The Irish woman grabbed hold of Charlotte's jaw and gently bit at her lower lip before kissing her with as much passion as she could muster. Becky smiled when she felt Charlotte kiss back.  
They only stop when they both become short of breath. 

"And what was that for?", Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow and a look of complete and utter adoration for the woman standing before her. 

"It's cos you deserve to be happy, love. And no one can make you happier than me".

**Author's Note:**

> This just kinda came to me and I had to write it. Heavily influenced by Miss Toastie's CharLynch work, although not as amazing.


End file.
